Akatsuki Housekeeping
by Tsuki Kiba Kumori
Summary: Rated M for Hidan. Oh, and there is a bit of OOC-ness. Summary: I got a job as a housekeeper for the Akatsuki. I'm really excited, but i wonder, will i survive 'till payady?
1. A fun job?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Akatsuki or any of the members, I only own my characters.

**Author's note: **Here it is! My Akatsuki fanfic!!! Enjoy!!! Oh, and you probably should know who all of the Akatsuki members and a basic description of witch are witch. I have all of the Akatsuki members in here, so no one died, yay!

Chapter 1

I walked up to a cave and stopped just outside it. I opened my eyes; I saw the light streaming into the cave. Water was dripping from the ceiling. I walked in, my bag in my left hand. _Is this the right place?_ I found a small dent in the cave wall with my hand. With my right hand helping my find my way I walked into the darkness around a corner. A dark form moved behind me to my left. I knelt down, setting my bag down on the floor. My hands helping me to stay balanced; I slowly inched over the damp cave floor, keeping close to the ground, my right hand lightly touching the cave wall as I moved.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I stopped. I slowly reached my hand out in front of me. My hand came in contact with a cold metal. I lightly griped it, finding it to be a pole. _Could it be...?_ I moved my hand along it toward the wall. My thoughts confirmed, it was a lever. I clasped my other hand onto it, gripping it harder with the hand already on it, and pulled.

There was a yell, I looked up. It was followed by the sounds of metal moving and hitting the walls. I watched as a giant metal door opened in the back of the cave, a ways off. A dull red light shown through the door, a heavy fog coming out carrying the red glow. I quickly ran back to my bag, as I reached for it someone picked it up. I slowly looked up. A black cloak with red clouds. Akatsuki.

"What do you want, yeah?" The voice came from the Akatsuki member in front of me. "I'm surprised you got this far in the first place, un."

"I would like my bag. Please." I said as I stood up. I couldn't see very well in the dark red haze, but I could make out a ponytail and a glinting blue eye. I tried to grab my bag from him but he sidestepped and I missed.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, humor in his serous tone, "Do you know who I am?"

I didn't reply to him, mostly because I didn't have a chance to.

"Deidara!" said an annoyed and powerful voice, "what are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of this intruder, un!"

"She's not an intruder! I _hired_ her!"

"What?!"

"Come, drop the bag Deidara, we need to welcome our guest."

Deidara dropped my bag and grunted at me then walked toward the door. I quickly picked up my bag. As I turned I saw two dark shadows threw the haze, leaving light streaks in the fog. _Is there a reason for a dramatic entrance? _I followed them through the haze.

As we disappeared threw the fog the doors closed behind us. I stood in the evaporating fog watching seven other shadows appear. I shifted my weight when I saw a pair of red eyes focus on me. Not the most fun thing in the world. I felt glared holes in my side and looked to my side to see Konan. _What's her problem?_ A light blinked on.

"Tobi found the light!!" Tobi yelled. I looked around to see the Akatsuki standing around me. Tobi walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulders, "Welcome to the Akatsuki base!"

I smiled at him. At least _someone _was welcoming. I glared back at Konan over Tobi's shoulder.

"Thanks, Tobi!" I said smiling. There was a yelp and the next thing any of them knew, Tobi was dangling from one foot tied to the ceiling by a kunai.

"Please don't hide weapons behind me." I said sweetly to him. _Oh, if only I could se the shock on his face!_ I glanced at everyone else, Deidara and Kisame had shocked looks, Itachi was staring blankly at me, Kakuzu was laughing a Tobi, Hidan was shouting, "What the hell just happened!?!!", Zetzu was crackling evilly to himself, Konan stopped glaring at me for, like, five seconds, I couldn't find Sasori, and Pein was smirking, probably proud that I pulled it off.

"I believe she set up a trap around Tobi's foot and hooked it to the ceiling, in less than one second." Pein said.

"Actually, I set off a trap on Tobi's foot. I didn't set it up but thanks anyway." I smiled, Kakuzu snickered.

"I set it up to see if she would step on it…" said a voice in the shadows.

"Yes, well…" Pein continued, "This is Tsuki. She will be our housekeeper. I have hired her, so please refrain from killing her."

"She better be good! You're using MY money!" said a paranoid voice.

"Wow, I have high expectations," I mumbled to myself sarcastically to myself.

"And since she is the housekeeper she will be cleaning and cooking. Meaning: you _will_ eat what she _serves_ and will _allow_ her in your _rooms_!" he put emphasis on the important words.

This was one part of the job. They have to eat my food, I was actually a good cook (lucky them), and I get to go through their rooms. I already liked it here.

I came to the Naruto-world about a year ago. I was from a different dimension, one that had a nice little planet named Earth. And the best part was that I was a fangirl! And the advantages that come with being a fangirl, some of which include: superior stalking powers, unlimited knowledge on every anime, an excuse to be weird, hyper, very fast, and loud when I needed to be. And that's just a few!

"Konan," Pein interrupted my thoughts, "Show Tsuki around the base."

She gave him a strained look, making it clear she hated me. Then went up to me, "everyone introduce yourselves." She started, "I am Konan."

"Hi! Tobi is Tobi!" Yelled the orange masked Akatsuki member still tied to the ceiling.

"Kisame," grunted the blue man.

"I'm Itachi, Uchiha, Itachi," said the red eyed man, next to him.

"I'm Deidara, un," said the smiling blond.

"Kakuzu," said the one with the mask.

"I'm Hidan. You better as hell no forget my name!!" said an angry Joshin worshiper.

"I'm Pein," said so called leader.

"Hello," said a dark voice. "I am called Zetzu," said a happier seeming voice. A black and white man with a plant around his head said.

A red head slipped out of the shadows, smirking, "Hello, my name is Sasori."

I could have sworn my bag jumped, after hearing Sasori. I picked it up and waved at everyone, as I followed Konan down a hallway. I still can't believe I got a job working at the Akatsuki base! This was going to be fun!

**Authors note: **I liked this chapter ^_^ please review! No flames please!


	2. Homecoming

**Author note:** sorry I haven't updated in a while, don't hurt me *hides* So I've finally gotten around to typing out my chappies, and I might change them from my original, by just a bit though. I still haven't planned out all of my plot line. ^^' Well here goes a years worth of planning this story, enjoy. ^^

**Thanks** to my friends for being so supportive of this story and whom without none of you would be reading this chapter right now. Yay for friends!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the akatsuki or Naruto, if I did we would have all of the akatsuki members still alive *sigh* I only own my characters (Tsuki and Neko)

**Mini note** please forgive my spelling! I was typing really fast late a night trying to finish it for you all, so if you found I spelt a name wrong or a grammar/spelling error, please tell me so (nicely if possible). Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

**Homecoming**

Konan did a horrible job of it, but I got the main layout of the base. A cave to the main hall, the hall way to the right goes to the kitchen, the one to the left goes to the living room. And the doors along the hall are bedrooms, extra hallways were still a mystery to me, I made a mental note to go explore them later. My favorite part of it all was my room. My room! I had a room at the Akatsuki base! This was so awesome! It was colored with blacks, and various dark shades of blue, purple, green, and some red. It had a bed, desk, desk chair, beanbag chair (a fuzzy one), a walk in closet (with a dresser in it), and to much of my enjoyment, a laptop.

Next on my agenda was to unpack, I never had much in the first place, but Konan was still surprised at how much I could fit in there. I had pulled out, so far; a lot of changes for cloths (including: shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, socks, pajamas, and undergarments), fishnet clothing, a cookbook, a vacuum (which gave her the biggest surprise, this vacuum was not small), a duster, Windex, a lot of paper towels, toiletries (toothbrush, hair brush, exedra), a video camera (with extra batteries), a camera, shaving cream, paper, chocolate, marshmallows, a few reading books, a master control remote (for everything! How useful!), a few pots, hangers, a lot of string, scissors, and a lot of glue. (If it has not been made clear yet, the last half had nothing to do with cleaning and all to do with making a big hilarious mess).

I never did tell Konan what all of it was for. Though she didn't need explaining when I pulled out the fish food. She did make me explain once, when I pulled out a clown mask and strange colored makeup. I told her it was for the dinner show, I never did tell her what kind of show.

After an hour or so when I had everything put away that I had to find a place for in the house, Konan had left, and I was putting the last few things in my dresser. I opened the bottom drawer, putting my shirts in it, I felt something cold brush my hand. I quickly pulled my shirts back out, setting them next to me and glancing quickly around me. No one was there, and no appeared to have lost anything, so I reached back into the drawer, my hand brushed it again, it was a cold metal. My hand slowly closed around it, it was small and oddly shaped. I pulled my hand out and stared at my closed fist. I opened my hand to find myself staring a small detail key. It had a simple design, and in the middle of the design was a small blood ruby in the shape of a heart, with a rim of silver lining it and holding it in place. If I tilted it at a certain angle and the light hit it just right, it would change color to a deep misty violet.

"What's it for? It's pretty," said a voice very close to my ear. I quickly closed my fist around it while jumping up at the same time. I spun around to see a cat fidgeting on the floor. It jumped up and yelled at me.

"Don't jump up! I was sitting on your shoulder!" She hissed at me, stalking away from me and jumped up onto my bed, sitting down and licking her shoulder hair that had fluffed up in the commotion.

I was about to scream, in fact I would have, except one thing kept me from doing that. Ever since I got here animals had been talking to me…

---random flash back!!!!!!!---

OOF!! I fell hard on the ground; I had tripped over an overly sized root. "Ug," I mumbled to myself as I brushed myself off, "where am I, and who the hell grows trees that big?!" I was not in a good moon, earlier that morning I had fallen into the Naruto-verse and I had barley anything to eat all day, not to mention I was tired because I had been staying up late the night before. I continued walking on completely lost and frustrated. And then I saw it, a frog. It was the cutest frog I had ever seen! It was orange and wearing a vest! Adorable!

I smiled as I walked up to it, "hello mister frog, how are you today? Looking for anybody, Mr. Frog? A fly perhaps?" Now I know talking to frogs may seem weird, but can you really blame me, I fell through the sky into an unknown forest and was almost delusional. Though what I should have known is that talking to frogs is never a good idea.

The frog turned squinting at me and my big stupid grin. "Hi! I'm not doing good, why do you ask? And I'm looking for a kid, his name is Naruto. He can be as annoying as a fly sometimes to, if that's what you mean."

I blinked at him, frozen in place, after his first word I stopped listening and all I knew was that this frog was actually talking bake to me, answering my questions.

"What's the matter with you kid? Cat got your tongue? You went all hard for a moment there. Oh I forgot to mention, my name is-" he kept on talking.

The next thing that happened, I was screaming my head off yelling "TALKING FROG!!!!!!!!!!" and kicked the little sucker with all the leg power I could muster, which surprising enough, was a lot. After that shock, I then realized where I was, having half listened to the frog mention Naruto. I never could remember his name though…

---End of random flashback!!!---

There was also another reason I didn't scream at the cat, I recognized the voice, one I used to know that belonged to an old friend of mine.

"Neko?!?" I almost yelled it, but it came out in a hurried whisper.

The cat looked up at me, from over its shoulder, and said coolly, "yes, that is me."

"Why are you a cat?" I asked sitting on my fuzzy beanbag chair, PIFF (1), they key closed in my head and my head coked to one side in question.

"Fool!" she bristled, and spun around to face me, "I was turned into a cat when I got here! And you, thinking I was a sweater, Stuffed. Me. Into. Your. Bag." She said the last word with extra anger.

I stifled a smile, "so that's why that sweater clawed me." And breathed to myself, "I knew I wasn't going mad."

Her ear twitched, glaring at me. She was about to hiss something else at me when her head whipped toward the door and she sprinted to my closet, out of sight. I shifted toward my dresser and started putting more cloths away. Just then there was a knock at the door. I blinked and turned to see who was there, remembering Konan had closed the door when she left, I stood up to open it. Only to find it open and standing the doorway, leaning to one side was Deidara. His eyes where closed and he was smirking.

I shifted my weight to one foot and put my hand on my hip, "what do you want?"

He was about to reply when Tobi's head appeared in the doorway, "Deidara is hungry! He thinks you cook really bad, and he also thinks-" Tobi was cut off from Deidara punching him. I figured it would happen, since his eyebrow had been twitching ever since Tobi appeared in my doorway.

"Shut up Tobi!" I could hear Tobi land, waaaay down the hall. "As I was going to say…" Deidara was again interrupter, this time by Zetzu. (2). "_I refuse to eat plants_" "**I really like meats**"

Deidara glared at him. I almost burst a gut laughing, or well trying not to laugh. Zetzu caught my laughter anyway.

"_**What**_?" (3)

That was it, I burst out laughing. Deidara raised an eyebrow at me. Tobi's head appeared upside-down at the top of my doorway. Zetzu stared at me, still not getting what I was laughing at. Just my luck, Hidan walked up, "What's so damned funny?"

I pointed at Zetzu, and said as best I could while laughing myself out of air, "He, puff, doesn't like, (cough, laugh) plants!" Zetzu stiffened at my point. Deidara smirked getting it know.

Tobi: "oh, that's what you were laughing at. Ha! Ha!" Tobi laughed with me. Hidan sifted his weight and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked defensively, "I knew he controlled plants, but I didn't think he actually" I coughed a laugh, my lungs hurting like hell from laughing to hard.

I heard a snicker out of view near Deidara. Zetzu smiled evilly, "_you know Tsuki-chan my favorite meat is_ **fish**."

I smirked so evilly it made Deidara flinch. I noticed this and quickly changed it to a creepy smile, "that's nice Zetzu, thank you for telling me. Perhaps some day while I work here I will make it for you." Zetzu seemed to get it, as did Hidan. If I needed revenge on Kisame…

"Oh Jashin-sama! Well this should be pretty damn funny! Let the girl plan this one out, she may even do it better than Deidara!" this earned him a glare from Deidara, he didn't notice, he had walked off after making his comment.

"Kisame-san! Don't make Tsuki-chan angry!" Tobi disappeared from the doorway with a poof, that was shortly followed by a "why" from in the hall. Deidara had his, this-is-so-not-worth-it-anymore face on. Zetzu had mentioned something about evil broccoli as he left; I made a mental note to make some broccoli. I poked my head out the door and yelled "Tobi come help me cook dinner!" an orange and black blur wised down the hall to the kitchen, words followed after it' "Tobi loves to cook! Tobi will get started right away!"

Deidara glared down the hall and as I walked back into my room, glancing around for something I felt I forgot.

Deidara then asked to come in my room.

"Why?"

"Because if I just stepped in, un…" he stopped to stare at my smirk.

This was perfect! They know how un-pathetic I really am! Yay!

"Did I say something wrong, un?" he asked unsure of himself.

"You're cute!" I said smiling widely, causing my eyes to close. When I opened them, Deidara was frozen in place and speechless, before he snapped back, "hey! I'm not a girl!" I was already in the hall, giving up on my 'forgotten item' quest, and saw Sasori standing there looking like he wasn't going to move anytime soon. I sighed and turned back to Deidara, "I never said you are girly cute, I said you are," I paused thinking of the right word, I couldn't think of one, "boyish cute." He seemed to like this answer better, he grinned.

"You really think so, yeah?" he smiled at me.

I blinked, wow he really was cute. If only he smiled like that more often…

"Tsuki," Sasori said interrupting my thoughts and in what Neko (who is a die-hard fan of anime red heads, especially the one who are a puppet master named Sasori) would describe this as his charming and beautiful voice. "It's almost nineteen o'clock (military time for 7 p.m.) when are you going to feed me?" he said he eyes sparkling, batting his eyelashes in a way Neko would find almost irresistible and worthy of a "death glomp (4)" I giggled innerly **(((A/N how do you spell that .)))**to myself, it's a wonder Neko survived this long without glomping him yet.

"Tobi can't cook..." he added.

"Ohmygosh! I forgot!" I said squishing the words together. I grabbed Deidara and Sasori by the arms and pulled them with me to the kitchen, as I sprinted down the hall. They, surprisingly, came willingly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsuki:** How was it? Awesome? Great? Super? *beaming joy smiles at everyone*

**Tobi**: Hi everyone! Tobi is the end announcer!!!

**Tsuki**: yup ^^ *beams at Tobi.* It took me a few hours to type; it's just over 2,000 words…sweetness!!!

**Tobi**: Tobi was glad to be in it!

**Tsuki**: want to finish off Tobi?

**Tobi**: Yes, review everyone!

**Tsuki**: and?

**Tobi**: no flames!!!! Or cold prickles! *drops the script* Oops, Tobi will get it.

**Tsuki**: *sweat drop* um *ruffles her script* until next time!

**Tobi**: be well everyone!

**Tsuki**: and, who's the good boy? *grinning widely after throwing scrip in trash*

**Tobi**: Tobi's a good boy! *tosses script in trash after Tsuki*

1) PIFF is a sound effect. Yay for sound effects!!!!!

2) Zetzu has two of himself, as we all should know, and this white side will speak in Italic and his black side will speak in bold. No misunderstandings? Yesh ^^

3) Oh and bold italic, like this is both of Zetzu talking.

4) This is a trademark saying specialized for my friend only, it is where she glomps you with such force, swinging around your neck, taking out all of you air supply, note the "death" glomp. ^.^


	3. Tobi can cook!

**Author's note:** here is another chappie, yay two in one day! That has got to be my best record! Cookies and pie and anything sweet to you if you reviewed!! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or the base, I only own my two OC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Tobi can cook

As I ran into the kitchen I found Tobi in the middle of making something.

"Tsuki-chan! There you are! Come look! Come look! Tobi can cook!"

I released Deidara and Sasori, and jumped over the table to where Tobi was. Deidara and Sasori walked around the table and waited patently, which would really surprise anyone because they both hate waiting.

"Tobi what did you do?! …wow." I stopped speechless.

Tobi had made a, I think type of bread dough, and so far it looked almost edible. At least I hoped it was edible.

"Um, Tobi, how did you make these?"

"Tobi followed the recipe!" He said cheerfully handing me a scrunched up piece of paper. I unfolded it and read it. I had already read the first ingredient and knew it was bad.

"Deidara please come here and put this away in your room."

"Why, un?"

"Because it's _your _recipe for clay."

Deidara smirked, "Tobi found that?" Deidara took all the clay from Tobi, and said, "don't steal my stuff, yeah!" and he left to go to his room.

I sighed as I examined the kitchen, "Tobi how did you trash the ceiling too?"

"Tobi's first recipe was flipping pancakes."

"Tobi, flipping pancakes doesn't actually have to be flipping them in the air, and you have to wait for them to cook on one side first." I scrunched my eyebrows together rubbing my forehead trying to make the mess disappear. I sighed and then complained, "now I have to clean this up, gah! Tobi!"

I walked out into the hall opening the door to the cleaning supplies, I remembered the key I still was holding. I put it in my pocket and grabbed cleaning supplies.

When I came back Tobi was offering to help clean up, seeing as it was his fault.

I handed him a mop and I started cleaning the dishes and putting things away. A while later Kakuzu walked in. Sasori glanced at him and then turned back to me and Tobi.

"What a mess! Tsuki why cant you clean any faster." said Kakuzu.

I stiffened, and slowly turned to face him. Sasori saw my growing anger and waved a had at Tobi, "it was Tobi's mess he tried to make breakfast."

Tobi piped up, "Tobi wanted to make pancakes and found a recipe for Deidara's clay!"

I glared coldly at Kakuzu, daring him to make another comment on my cleaning abilities.

At that moment he noticed Tobi was cleaning also, "Tobi why are you helping, it's _her_ job. I'm not paying her for you to do the work!"

I turned my back on him and decided just to ignore him. I was almost done anyway. Tobi looked at me, "don't bother about Kakuzu, Tsuki-chan, he is just hungry."

I grunted in response. Either way I wasn't going to listen to him anyway. I put the last dish away and grabbed the mop Tobi had left in a corner of the kitchen and left to go put them away. When I came back Sasori walked up to me, "were you holding something earlier? It didn't appear to be a weapon." He asked watching my face for any giveaways. I blinked in confusion at him, but before I could respond, Tobi agreed loudly, "Yes Tobi noticed to!"

I spun around to face Tobi, he was standing a ways away from me. I slowly moved my hand toward my pocket and Tobi's head followed my movement, I dashed behind him and whacked him on the back of his head, "it's none of your business, and I still need to make- whoa!" I was lifted into the air and turned upside down and was then being shook up and down. I yelled in shock. Kakuzu frowned and turned me right side up, "so you're not holding any money?"

I gasped at him, "of course not! If I had my own money I would have a staff by now!" I now noticed what was holding me in the air, his strings, tied around my middle. "And put me down!"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked getting angry again.

Deidara walked in wondering what all the yelling was about and if dinner was made yet. He noticed my hanging in the air and glanced at Kakuzu. "I'm hungry Kakuzu let her down."

Kakuzu smirked. And dropped me, I yelled as I fell, and surprising enough I wasn't hurt. I looked up, Deidara had caught me. I blushed and pushed off him to get down. He let go, and I landed softly.

"Thanks Deidara." I said as I stood up. I then glared at Kakuzu, "shoo, or I wont make you dinner!" He smirked and walked away looking at me like he had done me a favor by dropping me. I huffed and turned to make dinner when I walked into Deidara. "I'll need you to go also, Deidei." He pouted and I changed my mind, "fine, but don't get in the way." He smirked and now followed me around the kitchen as I grabbed things to make every one grilled cheese sandwiches.

~ Cooking time pass ~

I had finally finished making all the food, and by now I had Deidara and Tobi following me around the kitchen. And just as I was about to call everyone for dinner, Hidan walked in. I blinked at him. He looked at me and my two stalkers and he laughed.

"When is dinner, bitch? And it looks like you maids are learning to cook also." He sneered.

I glanced at Tobi, who was messing with the stove and I whacked his hand with a spatula, and Deidara started yelling.

"I am not a maid! I'm not a girl!" he argued at Hidan, who more than gladly argued back. I glared at Hidan, him, not likening me glaring at him, remembered why he came in there in the first place.

"I'm hungry, bitch, when are you going to be done cooking the damned food?"

I glared at him harder; I had had enough of their nonsense and bickering. I took a deep breath, Sasori, who had seen this coming by a long shot had walked out of the room. I then yelled, "PEIN!" their arguing stopped immediately. Deidara paled slightly, and Hidan just glared at me, Tobi stood behind me fidgeting.

A red fog started to grow into the room, getting thicker, a dark shadow forming in it quickly. Again with the dramatic entrance?

"Tsuki-chan?" Tobi asked in question and concern in my ear quietly. I flinched, my hand reaching to my pocket to see if the key was still there, it was and I didn't have a chance to respond, Pein walked out of the rapidly fading fog.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Pein-sama, I can't handle their bickering all the time! It's driving me nuts!"

He smiled slightly, humored at my complaint. "And?" he asked.

"Can't we add a little bit more to the contract?" I asked pleading him with my best innocent face.

I could have sworn that was the most heavy, exhausted sigh I have ever heard. "What are you suggesting? We don't have enough funds to pay you any more than we already do," I knew Kakuzu would take all the money I got anyway, so that didn't matter, "and you did chose this job and come here of your own free will."

I blinked at him. "Can I hit them?"

He looked at me directly, "oh that's what this is about," he paused, "I still need them able to go out and do assigned tasks, so don't hurt them to where it will slacken their performances."

I smiled, "they are S-class criminals, how much would be to hurt?" I glanced at Hidan, and back to Pein.

He thought about it for a moment, "Just not to bad, I expect you to know how far that is."

"Mentally or physically?" I asked smirking happily.

He looked confused for a moment, "neither."

"Great!" Hidan looked very angry at the outcome, Deidara stepped away from me.

Pein dropped a smoke bomb. It poofed, he walked out of it and down the hall. To think they would have smoke alarms, I thought to myself. Hidan had disappeared along with Deidara and Tobi. And just then the smoke sprinklers on the ceiling went off.

"Ack! Water!" I yelled.

Kisame appeared and turned the water off. He left grumbling about "this always happens when they use the fog."

I set the table and called everyone to dinner. They all seemed to like grilled cheese, Especially Tobi. Zetzu didn't count bread as a plant, which was good, but he complained about having no meat. Deidara must have liked it because he didn't talk the whole time. That or someone fed him a lot of peanut butter. Konan looked like she hated it, but I think that's because I made it. Other than that there were no complaints and after cleaning up after dinner, I brought the one had made for Neko to my room. She enjoyed it, even though she didn't have milk.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! How did I do? Awesome? This one is shorter than the other one, but I hope you all still liked it ^_^. No flames please! R&R please!


	4. Adventure to Pein's Room and Back

**Author note**: sorry it's been a while, it takes me forever to update. Any way here is my next chapter, enjoy! Oh, and something I didn't have in the summary, I am paring my two OC with Akatsuki members, try and guess with who ^^ one of them is easy and the other not so obvious, *smile*. In fact I plan on making it confusing, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Akatsuki or Naruto, it would be sweet if I did though. I also do not own any of the following: the term DVD, internet, or Jaws the movie, or sharks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

My adventure into the mystery that is Pein's room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I figured I would get food off of the internet, mostly because Pein wouldn't let me go out shopping. They had barley anything in the kitchen, and if I was going to cook, I would need more supplies and food. So I sat down at my desk, turned on my laptop, and a hand swung my chair around. I glared at it, and flicked the hand, "bad. Bad, hand. Go away."

"I'm not fucking going away. Why aren't you making dessert?" yelled the owner of the hand.

"That's a bad way to ask for dessert. Is it supposet to make me go happily? Or what?"

Hidan blinked at me, "what?"

I sighed, and then giggled, "Has no one taught you any manners?" I stood up, spotlight style, "then I will have to take you under my wing and teach you!"

He blinked at me like I was weird, "you can't teach me a damn thing."

I then pushed him out of my room, "yes I can, see look. Leave my room and never come back in you stupid-jerk-face, please."

"Hey! You-" he started, but I slammed the door in his face.

I sighed and said to myself, leaning on the door as he pounded on it, "hmm now what am I going to do about this? Well I suppose I should make them something, it is my first day after all. I could do something simple… hmmm. I got it!"

I turned and opened the door, dodging his fist as it swung open unexpectedly. I smiled at him. "Did you want something?"

He looked at me like I was more stupid than him.

I pushed him aside and closed my door, "move, please." I smirked at him as I turned to walk down the hall.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"Hn? What was that?" I said glaring at him, while walking backwards.

He flipped me the bird and I stuck my tongue out at him. Just then I tripped over something.

"Ack!" "Hey!"

I looked at what I tripped over from my nice view on the floor to see, no one.

I stood up, "where'd they go?" I noticed Hidan was gone also. I shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

I pulled strawberries out and chocolate. And made, chocolate covered strawberries, or well I dipped them in melted chocolate and put them in the freezer. I looked in the fridge and blinked, it was terrible, it was messy and there was almost nothing there. I sighed and walked back to my room. I looked down the hallway both ways counting to five before I walked into my room, just making sure no one would bug me. I sat at my computer and went to the internet to order some kitchen supplies.

I ordered food, pots, pans, spices, liquids, wooden spoons, a platter with a solid metal cover, and a few other things I thought would be fun.

I told the site to send it nearby, I would have someone go pick it up. But who could I have go get it without them dropping it, losing it, eating it, blowing it up, selling it to someone else twice the price I bought it, not even bringing it back, or killing the delivery person. Hmmm I really had no one here. This sucked, well I'll find someone. I think the strawberries are done.

I got up and walked out the door. I paused… where was Neko? This can't be good, I'll find her later maybe she's under the bed. I walked down the hall toward the kitchen feeling like I was being followed. I turned suddenly to find, no one. I looked around quickly, still no one. I looked up. Tobi flinched and fell of the ceiling.

He sat up rubbing the back of his head, "ha-ha you found me Tsuki-chan"

I smiled. "Silly Tobi, you can come with me to the kitchen, I think dessert is done."

He jumped up, "really? Yay!"

I walked into the kitchen Tobi following. I open the freezer and pulled out the frozen treat.

"What's this?" Tobi asked me.

"You'll see."

I put the chocolate covered strawberries on a platter. I got out some saucers for everyone to put their strawberries on. I then called for everyone to come to the kitchen. Tobi was bouncing in his chair next to me, with excitement. Hidan came in last, I made a note of this, see if I do what he asks ever again.

They all seemed to like the dessert. Zetzu liked it, he said they weren't strawberries, they were shrunken hearts… he got extra from Kisame. Hidan liked the red gushiness of it. Deidara exploded his strawberries all over the room. Of witch Kakuzu made me clean up, I whined the whole time just to bug him. I was going to get Deidara back, the whole room was red and brown! It's like a new wall paper, and everyone had not a strawberry stain on them! It's like they had practice, or Deidara does this all the time.

I took me awhile to clean it up; I had to clean it with a rag! Can you believe it! After everyone left I close the door and used water style jutsu to clean the rest, it was a lot easier, but if Kakuzu knew that's how I cleaned he wouldn't pay me anymore. I put away the now clean dishes and walked back to my room, acting tired in case someone was watching.

I walked in and closed the door, looked at the clock, and cheered. It was nine o'clock, my work hours were from eight in the morning until nine at night. So as of now I can stop working.

I looked around for Neko when I remembered that she had disappeared. I looked around for her, not in the closet, not under the desk or bed, not on top of anything. I sighed, I could feel her in the room I just couldn't find her exactly. I then remembered the key still in my pocket. I decided I better put it away somewhere safe. I pulled it out of my pocket. It had changed color, it wasn't red, it was now sapphire blue, it had the same purple mist tint to it though.

I put it in my drawer in between clothes. I jumped when I heard someone move. _Shit!_ I turned quickly to see Neko crawling out of the pillowcase. She had been sleeping there. I sighed and giggle silently to myself. She stretched and blinked at me as I closed the drawer and walked to my computer chair and sat down. I petted her; she purred and asked, "What's up?"

"Hnn, not much. I just cleaned up the kitchen and got them to leave me alone… I think."

"So what are you going to do now?"

I smirked, "I'm going to get revenge on Deidei-san. Oh, and I need someone to go pick up my food order."

Neko licked the fur on her shoulder that stuck out, and said, "Do they have any movies?"

"I don't know I could go check for you. If not I could look something up on the internet."

"Internet first."

"Okay."

I pulled out my laptop, it was a pretty resent one, thankfully. And what's an evil base without internet, so I found it easily. I turned it on. I checked it for surprise weapons, surprise…no weapons. I logged on and noticed everything I was doing was being tracked to a through a different computer, like a filter. I figured they really didn't want me to send out info on them, the dummies, if I did that they would kill me, I wouldn't do that. Besides whom else do I have to bug?

I clicked the internet and it had a parent safety key. I stared at my computer with a no-fucking-way-you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me face. I pushed away from the desk, my wheelie chair flying across the room. I yelled and jumped off it as it slammed into the wall. I landed somewhat gracefully in the middle of the room. The door burst open and I fell over.

"What happened?" asked an urgent voice.

I rubbed my head, my eyes closed, "heh heh, um did you know some chair wheels work really well?" I could tell they looked at the chair and then at me. What I didn't expect was the person to appear in front of my face and ask, "Are you alright?"

I blinked very surprised at Itachi's face. "Ack!" and I jumped away, and ended up tripping over myself, hitting the floor hard. I blinked stupidly at the ceiling, "…now I am."

Itachi's head appeared above me, I waved at it. It took all my will power to stop myself from saying, 'hi weasel-san's face. How are you today?' well not really but I wanted to say it. I was to busy thinking to notice he moved me onto my bed, I was sitting up and blinked.

"Hey, don't move me without my permission!" I said bluntly to him. At that moment hell decided to punish Itachi, poor, poor weasel-san. Hidan walked by and stopped, hearing what I said.

"Wow, Itachi, of all people I wouldn't expect you."

He glared at Hidan, "I'm not doing anything."

I not getting the conversation…yet, said, "yes you did, you-" I was cut off.

"See?! She admits your actions! I'm going to go tell Kisame what kind of partner he has!"

I blinked and yelled, "I SAID HE WAS HELPING ME FIND LEADER-SAMA'S ROOM!"

Hidan glared at me, "but you said he-"

"No I didn't. You must be hearing things." I then did a shooing motion with my hands at him. He grunted and walked away.

"… No I didn't." Itachi said quietly to me.

I smiled, "well now you are, I don't feel like yelling." I said that knowing perfectly well I was yelling five seconds ago.

I grabbed his hand and walked out the door with him, to find Tobi. Knowing that Tobi was well, I considered asking him for the password but passed and waved at him instead. "Hi, Tobi-kun!" I said to the orange ninja.

"Hi, Tsuki-chan!"

"I'm busy right now, see you later." And I turned down the hall, still holding Itachi's hand dragging him with me.

"Tsuki…" Itachi said.

I looked at him, he had stopped and I couldn't pull him any farther.

"Leader-sama's office is the other way."

I turned red, "oh…"

He chuckled silently, "common I'll show you."

"'K!" I followed, him now pulling my hand. We walked down the hall and turned a few corners until it was a long hallway with only one door. I was completely lost.

"Here is his door." Itachi stopped outside the door.

"Come in with me?" I asked with big sparkly eyes, my begging eyes.

He stared at me. "After you."

I smiled, "Yay!" I knocked loudly on the door, "Pein-sama can I come in?!"

A grunt was heard, I took it as a yes, "I brought Itachi with me, otherwise I _never _would have found your office!" I said as I walked in. Itachi followed hesitantly.

Pein stared at me, "well? What do you want now?"

I leaned my hands on his desk, staring at him, "I need..." I looked around quickly like someone was watching and I was about to say something that was a huge secrete, "the password."

He stared at me expecting me to be a little more specific as to which password I'm talking about.

I sighed putting my hand on my eyes, closed in frustration, "you should know, your tracking everything I'm doing." When he didn't reply I just said it, leaning against Itachi like the wall he was pretending to be, "I need the password key for the internet, I want to watch movies, anime ones preferably, but if you don't have that here I was going to grab a DVD, if you even have those."

Pein grunted in response, "Itachi, I believe you know the key, and then will you show her where the DVDs are kept."

He nodded slightly. I jumped off him and pointed saying loudly, "IT MOVED!!" Pein sweat dropped.

Itachi stood there like nothing happened, I wonder if people yelled that at him a lot. I opened the door like I hadn't said anything, "common Itachi-san, let's go." When I said Itachi-san I imitated Kisame's voice.

He turned after me and closed the door. I walked down the hall to the first turn, there were so many different hallways splitting off, lots of stares to places I didn't see before. I turned to Itachi, "um, which way?"

He walked up to me, "the short way or the long way?"

"Short!" I said right away.

He nodded. And walked in front of me and knelt down, "climb on." I stared at him, a piggy-back ride??? Cool!! I jumped on, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his arms under my knees to hold me on.

I smiled widely, and laughed. "Hold on." He said and he ran off ninja fast.

After a lot of turns and running, he stopped. I was smiling so widely I thought my face might fall off. I jumped off, I recognized this hallway, "common Itachi!" I grabbed his hand dragging him behind me as I ran down the hallway, I was running now the same speed he had been while carrying me, he seemed pretty surprised, I laughed. We soon reached my room, I ran through the door jumping to my computer seat, I landed on it (barley) and pushed off the wall, launching me toward my desk. I swiveled in the middle of the room to face my desk. Itachi stopped my chair with ease. I blinked up at Itachi, "hey, I was having fun."

He sighed at me, and moved my chair to the side, I was riding in it as I flew off toward my bed. I crashed into it, giggling my head off. I glanced up at Itachi who was typing 'enter' on my keyboard. I blinked at him, _he distracted me! Now I'll never know how easy the password is! _I poked him, "hey! Bad Itachi."

He patted my head, "Tsuki-chan…"

I blinked innocently at him, "yes?"

"The DVDs…"

I smiled, "yes! Show me where!"

I followed him to the TV room, he showed me a shelf, but I left him there, I was more interested in what Deidara was watching and why Kisame was hiding behind the couch. I winked at Itachi as turned away from him. It was a pretty big room, the lights were dimmed, and light spilled in from the game room, a smaller room half the size of this one connected to it.

I walked up behind the couch and crouched down in front of Kisame and whispered, "What are you doing?"

He looked at me smirking, "see what movie he is watching?"

I looked over the couch, I saw him watching… I smirked very evilly. I looked back down at Kisame. "Want me to warm him up? I owe him one."

Kisame nodded.

I smiled, "will you do me a favor if I do this for you?"

He paused then thought of Deidara's reaction. Hell, anything was worth it. "Okay…"

I smiled, "pleasure doing business with you." I stood up and strolled around the couch standing between Deidara and the TV.

"What-cha doing Deidei-kun?" I asked in a sweet sing-song voice.

He almost yelled at me, "move! It's at the best part!"

I slid over next to him, he was taking up the entire couch so I couldn't sit down. "Mind if I watch with you Deidara-kun?"

"No…" he moved over and I sat down.

"What's it called?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Jaws."

"…" I kitty smiled, heh, this was kind of ironic but hilarious at the same time. It was getting to the part where they go in the water, the music began quietly.

"No…don't go swimming… don't do it…..it's coming…. Can't you hear the music?!?" Deidara mumbled at the TV getting louder each time. And each time he scooted closer and closer to me. The shark jumped out of the water and Deidara practically jumped ten feet in the air, and landing snuggled up to me with fear. I smirked, keeping myself from laughing. The running away from the shark while getting eaten part was happening, and this is the time Kisame picked to 'swim' back and forth behind the couch. Deidara glanced behind the couch to see nothing. This happened a few times before saw Kisame with his mouth open very wide…like a shark. He flinched and looked at me, then asked, "You don't think…"

I blinked at him, leaning on his shoulder. "Think what?"

"You're not scared are you?" he asked smirking. I poked him in the side, "nope, you."

"Of course not, un!"

I smiled. Just wait Deidara you will be, oh you will be.

The second shark attack was coming and I was eating popcorn when it happened. Deidara and I were leaning on each other, except Deidara was way into the movie. I was just watching it because I had relatively nothing better to do. Then the music stated playing, Kisame began 'swimming' again. Deidara kept glancing behind himself looking for something.

"Ts-Tsuki-chan" he stuttered, "I think there's a shark behind me…"

I smiled and patted his head, "don't be silly Deidei-Kun, there is no such thing as sharks."

He smiled slightly, he glanced behind himself one last time. He froze stiff and paled quickly, and then screamed: "DAAAAAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

He then bolted out of the room faster than the speed of sound, I can tell because I heard the last of his 'A's as he ran off.

I fell over laughing, I was rolling on the floor, and I thought I was going to burst a gut! Kisame had a bloody arm in his mouth, all Jaws the shark like, with point shiny shark teeth. All his teeth showing, he had gone and ripped off Hidan's arm.

"Damn it Kisame give me my fucking arm back! You're lucky Jashin spares you today, he thought Deidara's screaming was fucking hilarious."

"Ow! Hahahahaha!! OW! Hahahahahahaha! OW-ha!" I was rolling on the floor bursting a gut, it was so funny, his face, as big as, no bigger than platters!

Kisame had dropped Hidan's arm laughing. Even Itachi chuckled. Wait, OMG! Itachi laughed. I stopped laughing suddenly to stare wide eyed at Itachi…it didn't even last five seconds, I laughed again.

After five more minutes of laughing we got over it, "you do realize," I huffed for breath, laughing so hard without breathing can be a bad thing, "that he will never trust us again."

Kisame smiled, "ya, probably. So what did you want me to do?"

I gave him a confused look before I remembered, "oh that, I need someone to go pick up some food supplies for me without eating it, or and killing the delivery guy and bringing it back, in one piece. Are you up for this mission?" I saluted him making it sound official…at least to me.

He nodded, "sure. I would do this more often if that's all I had to do."

I swung a hand at him, "don't count on it!" and I marched out of the room, I then jog-skipped to my room, just to remember I forgot to grab a movie and went running back.

Kisame looked up, "you were right, she did come back."

"Huh? I need a movie, got any good ones?" I asked, I then spotted the mess on the floor, a mess of popcorn that Deidara had knocked everywhere. "What a mess someone should really clean that up," I looked for the nearest person, it was Kisame but I can't make him do another thing, nest was Hidan… I got a plan.

Kisame snickered at me, "it's your job! And where do I go pick this stuff up?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "it is not my job, I am clearly off shift! And it's in the nearest village, try not to get recognized, can you imagine the reputation the Akatsuki would get!? Jiraiya would go around telling people to look for Akatsuki in markets shopping for kitchen supplies!"

He blinked at me. I walked to the movie shelf and looked at them. "Hey Hidan, if I asked you to do something would you do it?"

He appeared behind me, "I'm not going to go fetch you things."

I smiled at him, "oh it's nothing like that."

He paused, "why would I just do something for you?"

I smiled sweetly, "because I'd do something for you?"

He thought about it, "Only if you tell me what it is first."

"Nope! Not gonna happen!" I stated.

"Fine, I agree."

"So I do something for you and you are going to do as I ask?"

"Only once, and yes, I agree already damn it."

I smiled, should I make him clean up popcorn like I originally planed or should I make him stop cussing, or leave me alone, or give me his desserts, or… the possibilities go on and on. "Can you go clean up the popcorn for me?" I asked smirking.

He glared at me, "no! I'm not fucking cleaning it up!"

I did my anime sad face, "but you promised." I pointed at Kisame, "and he's my witness!!!"

He glared at me, "and you get…" dramatical (A/N yes I know dramatical isn't a real word, it's just funnier this way) pause, "A HUG!!" I cheered for him, because he obviously didn't look to happy, and was I need of one. I glomped him, smiling my head off.

He hugged back, and then I changed my glomp into a hug. I forget how long he hugged me, he wouldn't let go. Making it worth cleaning up popcorn I guess. I tapped his head, "I knew you were in need of a hug, but… I must say I need you to let go."

"Why?" he asked, sounding better than he had before, see the curative properties of a hug!

"… I'm tired and I don't want to fall asleep on you." I was tired.

He finally let go and I turned around looking for a movie. I had picked one out and was half way to my room when it hit me… what if he didn't clean it up. What if he ripped me off a hug??? I shrugged he was going to pay if that's what he did. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk for Neko, I had to make it up to her for making her wait so long. I managed to walk to my room and set the full glass of milk down on my desk without spilling a drop. I put the movie in and pressed play, Neko appeared on my bed, I put a pillow on the desk and she jumped up onto it, lapping at the milk in the glass a she watched the movie.

----------------------------------------------

A/N sorry it took so long to update so I made it extra long! Yay! Almost 4,000 words! Ohmygosh that's a lot *whipped out look* I made myself type all day, it was fun, I laugh as I type it out, heh, I think I'll type again tomorrow… maybe you'll get another chappie sooner *wink* yayz! Please read and review! And no flames please!

I just looked over my chapter, I'm all 0.0 wow a lot happened, I hope it doesn't confuse anyone or mess with my over all plot line, *sweat drops*.


	5. I hate mornings

**W00t! New chapter! Sorry it took so long, my word document thingy broke, or well I was doing a trial on my laptop and it expired, so I went and got a new one ^^ so yay, I'm celebrating by typing out a new chappie!  
And I'm sure I haven't done a character description yet, oops, so I'm doing it in this chapter. I can't find my original draw-out, (I checked, I don't think I made one *sweat drop*), so it might be different from earlier chapters I didn't check details, oh well. And I'm sorry if I skipping out on details, I might have to break off this chapter into the next, oh well extra chapter then planned. Anyway, on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki, or any other of the sort thank you very much. I only own my OCs.**

**And a small WARNING there is a little bit of bad language in this chapter from Hidan, just in case anyone missed the 'this story is rated M' part. K ^^**

Chapter 5

I yawned waking up groggily. _Ug, I do NOT want to get up today. _I blinked; I had fallen asleep in front of my laptop. Neko moved over to my bed and was asleep, figures. I had taken her pillow and slept on it, guessing that I was hugging it and leaning on my desk. I yawned and stretched, causing my back to pop.

"Neh…" I grunted, trying to stand up, clumsily walking to my closet. I stared blurry eyed at my clothes. I pulled out the usual, fishnet undershirt long sleeve, dark green tank-top over it, skin tight black shorts, and my shoes. I yawned again, grabbing a kunai pouch, I walked out of my room into a bathroom. I blinked at the mirror. My brown hair was a tangled mess, so I combed it out. As I looked over my hair, I realized I would need a shower today… neh, later. I was too lazy to take one now, I was already dressed. I tied my kunai pouch to my leg, and checked over myself again. I gazed off lazily into the mirror. My eyes flashed gold, then back to it normal hazel brown. I jumped shocked. I looked over myself quickly, before heading out to the kitchen.

I walked down the hall thinking nothing of it, and sharply turned a corner. Finding myself running into a wall.  
"Ack!" I started to fall backwards as an arm grabbed my hand and another around my waist and pulled me up, and set me steady. I blinked in surprise. I looked up to see Sasori. I blushed, and then paled. I pushed off him, he let go, and I started to fall again. I stepped back, catching myself with ease. I stood up strait and waved at him, before jumping over him and running to the kitchen, to much of my surprise I fell on my face.

"NANI?!" I glanced back, seeing he had tripped me up with his chakra strings. I smirked, and laughed nervously. "Ano… Sasori-sempai, uh, did you need something?"

"… What did you do to Deidara, he wasted a lot of my time freaking out over something you did to him?" He asked calmly.

I sweat dropped, putting on a face that resembled Naruto's confused face, "whatever do you mean?"

He glared at me, "don't you go waste my time, and I hate waiting."

I 'meeped' _oh shit, if I don't get away…but then again, why not tell him… because that would be nice of me. _I smirked mentally at myself, laughing at the conversation I was having with myself. I was surprised that I could think this well after just waking up. I jumped up, cutting the chakra string. I then jumped backwards into, guess… another person!  
I heard them cough, but manage to catch me, and themselves.

"Tsuki-Chan?" I head a familiar voice say.

"Neh? Tobi?" I was soon enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Ack! Tobiii!!" I said urgently in a whiny voice.

"Oops!" he said setting me down, afraid he hurt me.

Of course I landed off balance and knocked us both over. We both yelped and landed awkwardly. I felt a heavy blush creep onto my face. Tobi had barely managed from squishing me, landing on top of me, his hands by my shoulders, his knees by my hips. And amongst the confusion of us falling, his mask was out of place, reviling part of his cheek bone. And of course Deidara had to walk by at that exact moment.

"Whaaaaat????!! Tobi! Un! Go somewhere else to make out with her! Not out in the hall, yeah!" Deidara said with shock and what was it called oh yah, a grudge.

Tobi, jumped up and instantly began apologizing, saying how he was a good boy and wouldn't do that, which was his best at trying to convince him that nothing happened.

"Tobi, we both know that you did that on purpose, yeah," Deidara said, flapping his hand at him.

"Deidara, why do you so openly show your jealousy?" said a smirking voice.

Deidara anime fell, "Dannnnnaaaaa," he whined, "tell her I'm not, un!"

I stood up and huffed, fumed, "oh so you hate me?"

Deidara looked at me, "hate you? Why not, un? You're mean."

I glared at him, "Your point?"

Deidara glared at me, "I should blow you up, yeah!"

I growled, "RAWR!!!" Tobi ran away, to hide most likely.

Hidan chuckled, "what's wrong with you, bitch? Can't handle a little morning conversation?"

I death glared him, knowing it was him who answered. "Die." I said coldly.

"I wish." He smirked.

I growled and lunged at him, finding myself shoved against the wall, his arm across my neck to choke me if I moved away. He smirked about to say something when I kicked him in the *cough* ahem lower-area. He flinched giving me enough time to twist him around onto the ground my knee between his shoulder blades, hold his arm in a lock behind his back, and his face in the ground.

I glared at the back of his head, about to do more than cuss it out.

"Fwach" he said, his voice muffled from carpet.

I growled in surprise as I was lifted off the floor, still angry. I watched as the Hidan I had pinned to the ground poofed into smoke, a clone. I gasped, and was turned around, to face the real Hidan.

He was smirking at me and glaring at the same time, "you're a feisty little bitch, I like you."

"Is that a compliment or an insult…?" I growled, with a little more control over my anger.

"Coming from him? I would take it as an insult," said Itachi to my left. I blinked, as the red eyes stared at me. Suddenly I was in a cemetery setting, dead trees and crows everywhere. One crow looked at me and cawed, I jumped at it and ripped it apart. The pieces formed more crows, which I also tore up. I was quickly swarmed with crows until I couldn't move. Then they were gone, replaced by Itachi standing there watching me. The cemetery grew grass and the trees grew pink, cherry blossoms floating silently around in the breeze. I yawned and poked him.  
He looked at me, unblinking, "are you calm?"  
I blinked at him, "I guess you could say that."  
The cemetery was swallowed in blackness and I found myself above the ground, Hidan holding my up, with his scythe.

I looked around then started wiggling, "letmego!letmego!letmego!" He dropped me and I landed on my butt. "Ow…" I got up and walked into the kitchen, "I think I'll just pretend I never heard it," referring to his, insult/complement.

---Cooking breakfast time pass-----

"BREAKFAST!!!!" I yelled loudly.

Everyone came in rapidly and ate their food quickly. I was soon back on dishes duty, sigh.

---After breakfast time pass---

I yawned and stretched, deciding I hated chores still, even if it had benefits.

I got a day off today, heehee, it's a weekend.

And I decided I would go tell Sasori what happened to Deidara. He deserved to know, besides he might hold it against Deidara forever or something. "Sasooooriiiii, where are you?!" I yelled as I walked into the TV room.

He glared at me, "what do you want?"

I smiled and walked up to him, "I was going to tell you what I did to Deidara, but I don't want to waist you time." I smirked and walked back to my room, knowing Sasori was glaring at me as I left.

I got to my room and closed the door, it soon was being knocked and I opened it, "yes?"

"…"

"Ah, Sasori-kun. Did you need something?"

His eyes narrowed, "you have something to tell me?"

I sighed as I knew Neko would yell at me if I annoyed him. "Me and Kisame pranked him as he was watching jaws."

He nodded, hair falling on his face. I blinked, surprised. Neko was such a big Sasori fan, I couldn't believe she could hold off this long.  
And then I noticed he wasn't nodding he was holding back a laugh, and he was smiling! I looked at him shocked. And then heard a loud purr, and soon a black and red cat was on Sasori's head.

Tobi walked by the door and stopped pointing, "A CAT!" he yelled, "ON YOUR HEAD!"

I sweat dropped, "You had to yell it…"

Soon Pein was in my room and looking at the cat, "Did I not inform you of the 'no pets' rule?" he glanced at me, I blinked and looked at him.

"Um… she's not a pet…. She's my friend…."

He sighed, "No tearing anything up or making any messes. And Kakuzu won't let me hear the end of it."

I nodded, "yes, I'll talk to him about it…"

I grabbed her off of Sasori's head, "sorry Sasori-san."

"What's her name?" Tobi asked.

"Hn? Oh, her name is Neko."

"A cat named cat?"

I giggled, "Yes. Ironic isn't it."

He nodded, "can I play with her?"

"Maybe some other time, okay?"

He nodded, "'K!" and he bounced happily out of the room.

As Sasori turned to leave, Neko tried to follow, I sighed at her. And held her tighter, not letting her go.

"Alright, Pein-sama, I'll try to keep her in my room." I watched him go and shut the door, setting Neko down and rubbing the scratches she gave me form not letting her follow Sasori.

She hissed at me, "no! Why didn't you let me go!?"

I smiled, "look, milk." And I put milk near hear.

She tried to continue glaring at me but went for the milk, when she finished she continued glaring at me, but instead of yelling yawned and went to take a nap.

I smiled and walked out of the room, _now to find Kakuzu… ug._

As I turned without looking I found me dodging around someone, _geeze to many people to dodge_.

As I spun, dodging the person, they caught my wrist. I looked at them, my hair still spinning around my head from turning. I stopped and looked at the hand. Then looked up the arm to the head to see who had stopped me.

_Hidan._

I stared at him, wondering if he was going to say something before I yelled at him. He looked like he was about to say something when he changed his mind and let go of my wrist, walking down the hall.

"Yo! Where's your partner? I need to talk to him."

He stopped and turned halfway towards me, his violet eyes flashing at me, and shrugged, "I don't keep track of the asshole." And continued walking down the hall.

I blinked after him, wondering what that was about before shrugging it off and looking for Kakuzu.


	6. Money Man

GASP! I'm ALIIIIIIVVVE! And an update :O! So I've decided I'm going to update once a month now.

Um well see and my only problem is I have no idea where the last chapter was going. See I have stuff written down but I was improvising most of the last chapter…. Soooo I'm lost now. Well time for more improve right?

**Chapter 6**

**Money Man**

I had been walking down the hall when I realized someone was following me. Maybe I was just being paranoid the house is full of people after all. When I turned around I didn't see anyone. _That's odd… Great now I'm going crazy. _Having no idea where Kakuzu was or how to find his room I started opening doors. To my misfortune the first door I opened was Konan's room. She quickly shoved me out and slammed the door. I decided to knock on the next door.

"Go away Deidara I told you for the last time Kisame will not eat you." Said the voice behind the door.

"Sorry to bother you Sasori, can you tell me where Kakuzu's room is?" I asked.

The door opened a crack and Sasori looked out at me frowning. "You? Hmph only if you get that brat to leave me alone."

I sweat dropped, "uhmm yes! I will where is Kakuzu's room?"

He pointed out the door, "down that way five doors."

"Thank you!" I grinned at him and started off toward the door.

"Don't forget about that brat!" he called after me before closing his door.

I knocked on the door Sasori had pointed out/ "Heellooooo? Kakuzu?" I knocked again.

I heard the clash of change (money) being moved quickly into a box followed by an angry growl, "what do you want? And stop that knocking you made me lose count."

I opened the door and peeked in, "is it too early to ask what my wage is?"

He frowned at me, "yes."

I stared at him, "….. How about now?"

He glared at me, "yes."

"…how about-"

"Stop asking! Don't you have cleaning to do?" He was getting frustrated.

"I was just teasing calm down. Where are the cleaning supplies?"

"In the closet by the kitchen." He Replied.

"I thought you would know, those coins don't shine themselves eh?" I smiled at him

He looked at his money and back at me suspiciously like I had been going through it. "I'm not paying you chat go clean."

"Well it is my day off. Technically I'm working over time. Do I get paid for that?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together like it was disgusting to pay someone overtime, "why would I do that?"

"Because you really want to pay me more?" I grinned

"I meant why would I give you a day off? You're cooking all the meals and cleaning. We don't stop eating."

"Oh… I guess you're right. And I'm right! I get paid on weekends too!"

He frowned realizing what he had just said. "Just go clean and leave me and my money alone."

I smiled having won my pay on weekends I could now go do my job without getting ripped off. "Okay bye Kaku-san!" I shut his door and went down the hall to look for the supplies.

Feeling stalked again I looked around. _Juuuust crazy yup nothing to worry about…_ I was about to open a door when a fuzzy black ball of fur jumped at me. "WHAO!" I fell against the wall and only after struggling for a few minutes did I realize it was just Neko. "What are you doing out here?" I demanded.

"I'm going to see Sasori! And there's nothing you can do about it!" She meowed at me.

"Yea? We'll see about that!" I said angrily to her as I grabbed her and stomped off to my room. She clawed at me but I held on. Just before I got to my room Deidara came up to bug me about cleaning something up.

"Tsuki! Hey Tobi- is that a cat?" Deidara asked.

Tobi was running up behind Deidara, "WAIT WAIT IT'S NOT TOBI'S FAULT!"

"No it's a frog, of course it's a cat." I snapped at Deidara, mad that I was getting clawed at.

"It? IT? I AM NOT AN IT!" Neko yowled at us.

Deidara stared at her shocked, "she… talks?" Forgetting about Tobi. "TOBI SAW THE CAT TALK!" yelled Tobi. Deidara twitched and glared at Tobi, "You had to yell it?"

"Tobi is sorry…" he pouted.

Deidara frowned and stared yelling at Tobi, and Tobi begain apologizing. Sasori growled and came out of his room to begin glaring at them and yelling at Deidara to shut up and me for not fixing the problem. Neko began twitching because she didn't like seeing Sasori mad so she tried attacking Deidara. Who called her crazy which made her want to hurt him more. So I let her go and walked into my room and shut the door.

"AAAA CAT! STOP IT!"

"I AM NOT AN IT YOU GIRLEY BOY!"

"THE CAT IS TALKING!"

"I AM NOT A GIRL, UN!"

"I'M ABOUT TO MAKE YOU ONE!"

"DANNAA!"

"SHUT UP BRAT!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

I put on some head phones and turned the music up. I then remembered Neko wasn't allowed out of my room. I quickly got up and ran out my door. "NEKO! In my room now!"

Neko was biting Deidara's ponytail and he was trying to push her off. Tobi was running down the hall and Sasori was glaring at me. Neko stopped to give me the 'you think I' going to listen to you?' look. I looked at Sasori hoping maybe he would help.

"Stop fighting you're both angering me off." Sasori glared at Deidara and Neko. Neko stopped and looked heartbroken at him like he had slapped her. I quickely grabbed her and hugged her. "Sorry you got yelled at Neko-chan." She looked at me sadly.

Deidara pointed at her and was about to yell something when I kicked him in the shin. "Oh by the way Sasori wants you to stop bothering him. AND LEAVE MY CAT ALONE!"

Sasori grumbled and walked away to his room and slammed the door. Deidara was holding his leg whining, "why'd you kick me?"

"It was for my cat." I petted Neko. She shook my hand off, jumped out of my arms and went over to Sasori's door. I sighed.

"Why are you so mean?" Deidara demanded from me.

"I'm not mean. Hey, I'm sorry about pranking you yesterday with Kisame. And don't pick on Neko, she might kill you."

He looked at me funny, not believing she could kill him. "How does that make you not mean?"

"Well I saved you from her killing you… well from cutting your hair. And you were about to start another fight. And I'll make the prank thing up to you. What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

"You think breakfast will make up for me being scared for life?"

"Yes." I grinned at him.

"…. I like pancakes." He said quietly.

I smiled at him, "then you will get all the pancakes you want!"

He smiled a little before a shocked look went over his face. He pointed behind me, "Your cat!"

Oh great another cliffy that you won't get an update for mwahahahah

Or will you? Dun dun dun!

Let me know if your still reading haha


End file.
